


What we are

by g_xlatea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Queerplatonic Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: Luffy and Zoro through Zoro's eyes
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	What we are

i.

At first Zoro was intrigued by Luffy. This kid who proudly proclaimed his intention to be a criminal before half-coercing him to join.

Luffy was rude and never listened to others but he was compassionate and empathetic all the same. He didn't much act like a Captain but he was the only one Zoro could imagine following. He was a walking contradiction and he fascinated Zoro.

ii.

He had fallen in love.

It wasn't much of a surprise. Everyone who met Luffy tended to fall in love with him at least a little. Besides, Zoro had basically been setting the scene for this himself. He had grown rather fond of his captain even before they first met Nami. He knew he was soft on the other teen and one day he woke with the realization that he was in love.

It wasn't an epiphany. He just put a name to his emotions and that was that. He knew Luffy loved him as a friend and would never return his romantic affections. It didn't particularly bother him.

Zoro had never believed that love needed to be returned to have value. He loved Luffy and that made him feel happy. There was no need to confess or reciprocation. He was more than content to stay by his captain's side.

iii.

Luffy and his relationship was different than either of theirs with the other. 

It wasn't because of Zoro's crush. In fact, while Zoro still loved Luffy with all his heart, the romantic feelings were receding. They hadn't vanished, and the swordsman didn't expect them to. He believed that feelings lingered and evolved but didn't disappear. And that was exactly it.

The feelings had evolved, on both sides. It wasn't friendship the two felt, because these emotions were not what they felt for the others. And it wasn't romance, because Zoro had felt that before. Luffy, after chatting with Zoro, also decided he wasn't experiencing romantic emotions.

It was something. Zoro was content to feel emotions without classifying them. Luffy, after figuring out it wasn't romantic attraction, didn't particularly care. The two didn't care much for labels anyway.

Luffy was Zoro's captain and Luffy called him his Zoro and that was that.

iv.

Queer platonic. That was the word for their relationship.

Robin was the one who told them about it. Zoro didn't particularly care for the cumbersome word, but he liked that there was something to describe what he and Luffy had. It made their bond feel more substantial somehow.

Luffy, on the other hand, didn't care much for the explanation. He knew what he and Zoro felt after all. But he latched on to the word immediately. He didn't care for labels but calling Zoro his "queer platonic soulmate" was fun. And it was true.

They would have been fine without a word, but having one helped them to define each other and themselves. And it certainly didn't hurt that the rest of crew finally understood their relationship.


End file.
